


Cards and Sympathy

by sunshinehime



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Not fluff this time, but I love Takeru/Daisuke friendship, it's magical you guys, omg no way, soooooooo much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Takeru witnesses the minor trainwreck that is Daisuke Motomiya. And glitter. Lots of glitter.





	Cards and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and make no profit from this work.
> 
> Also idk if this is Digimon Adventure Tri compliant, depends on how that ends. I mean it really should be buuuuuuut

Takeru, back from his afternoon courses, walked into his dorm room and spotted his roommate hard at work on their shared wooden desk.

Daisuke didn't notice him at first, as he was busy decorating a rather elaborate blue construction paper card covered with glitter hearts. Most college students would, at the very least, be perturbed watching a 20-year-old man making a construction paper card with glitter like he was in second grade. But this was Takeru and he knew Daisuke for far too long.

Daisuke put pen to paper to write out a message but stopped before the actual writing part, lost in thought.

After a moment. "Hey Takeru?"

Said young man was slightly started being called so suddenly and looked up to find Daisuke staring at him quite seriously. He had barely noticed Patamon flying over from his usual perch on Takeru's head to help out Chibimon apply more glitter (or at least stop Chibimon from eating from the glitter tube). "Yeah?"

"How do you write 'I'm sorry for getting wasted at the party last night and passing out and then throwing up down your shirt while you carried me to the dorm building on your back' but like, condensed?" He waved his wrist vaguely at the last part for emphasis.

Takeru blinked once slowly, and then again for good measure as the crime against language masquerading as that sentence rapidly poured from Daisuke's mouth and filtered through his own mind.

When Takeru finally understood its meaning, he simply shrugged. "Sorry for being Daisuke?"

"Ah. Thanks!" He said happily, and turned back around to write out that exact message. Takeru peeked over from behind Daisuke and saw the card was written out to Ken.

He felt waves of sympathy for his kind and unfortunate friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written fairly recently compared to my other two stories (those first drafts were written back in college, nearly TEN years ago) so the style of writing here is different and doesn’t suck as much.
> 
> I fuckin love these characters so much and want to write more dumb stories with them.


End file.
